The Cullen boys fall for the Vamperesses
by The Real Alyssa R. Cullen
Summary: For no reason what so ever the Cullen coven is at a bar.They then hear a band of girls called The Vampresses.They then realize they are also vampires.The guys fall head over heels.Will the girls fall for them or will they just accept them as friends.
1. Chapter 1

Jpov

"Why are we here"I asked

"Because there's nothing else to do."Emmett said

we were at some bar,there was nothing else to do.I was sitting next to Edward, he was sitting next to Emmett and he was sitting next to Carlisle.

"We don't even drink "I said

"Then why don't we hunt I'm in the mood for grizzly or a mountain lion."Edward said

"Because we can't go hunting for another day says Carlisle."Emmett said

Then the annoucer anounced some band they were called The Vamperesses They came up I looked up and so did the others,and I think were all happy we did.

There stood three girls they were we saw their eyes,they were golden they were vegetarian vampires like bad there wasn't one for Carlisle the one that looked like a pixie said in to the mic. "Thanks for coming out tonight we would also like to thank our manager Esme." Their manager came on stage and I knew I spoke too soon. We all said "Those are some gorgeous vamps." I heard the brunette one whisper to the pixie one low enough only for vampires to hear."Code gold."I wondered what code gold meant then i found out "Really other vegetarian vamps we should invite them over later for a hunt."Said the blondie "I don't think so I just heard the last 10 converstions their leader says they can't hunt until towmorrow."The brunett one continued "Owell I'll see about that maybe a vision will come on with the show."The pixie giggled "Ok this is a song I wrote when I first came to La."The pixie angel said

I hopped off the plane at LAX with a dream and a cardigan  
Welcome to the land of fame excess am i gonna fit in  
Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time  
Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign  
This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous  
My tummys turnin and Im feelin kinda homesick  
Too much pressure and Im nervous  
Thats when the taxi man turned on the radio  
And the Jay-Z song was on  
And the Jay-Z song was on  
And the Jay-Z song was on

So I put my hands up, theyre playin my song  
The butterflies fly away, Im noddin my head like Yeah!  
Movin my hips like Yeah!  
Got my hands up, theyre playin my song  
They know Im gonna be okay  
Yeah! Its a party in the USA!  
Yeah! Its a party in the USA!

Get to the club in my taxi cab, everybodys lookin at me now  
Like Whos that chick thats rockin kicks, shes gotta be from outta town  
So hard with my girls not around me  
Its definitely not a Nashville party cause all I see is stilettos  
I guess I never got the memo

My tummys turnin and Im feelin kinda homesick  
Too much pressure and Im nervous  
Thats when the DJ dropped my favorite tune  
And the Britney song was on  
And the Britney song was on  
And the Britney song was on

So I put my hands up, theyre playin my song  
The butterflies fly away, Im noddin my head like Yeah!  
Movin my hips like Yeah!  
Got my hands up, theyre playin my song  
They know Im gonna be okay  
Yeah! Its a party in the USA!  
Yeah! Its a party in the USA!

Feel like hoppin on a flight (on a flight)  
Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)  
Something stops me everytime (everytime)  
The DJ plays my song and I feel alright

So I put my hands up, theyre playin my song  
The butterflies fly away, Im noddin my head like Yeah!  
Movin my hips like Yeah!  
Got my hands up, theyre playin my song  
They know Im gonna be okay  
Yeah! Its a party in the USA!  
Yeah! Its a party in the USA!

So I put my hands up, theyre playin my song  
The butterflies fly away, Im noddin my head like Yeah!  
Movin my hips like Yeah!  
Got my hands up, theyre playin my song  
They know Im gonna be okay  
Yeah! Its a party in the USA!  
Yeah! Its a party in the USA!

Wow she has the voice of an angel.

"Hey they're gonna invite us to hunt."Edward said he had read their minds

"Emmett please if your gonna think stuff like that block your thoughts please."He said

"Carlisle we should go."I said

"I suppose we can."He said

"Wow he gave in on the first try."Emmett said When the girls were done they came down grabbed our hands and ran us outside.

"Wow your fast."Edward said to the brunett one I bet if she could blush she would

"Hi I'm Esme the head of our coven and you are."The one that was the band manager said to Carlisle

"I'm Carlisle the head of our coven I see you drink animals instead of humans."He said

"Yes we do if there is no need we don't harm humans."Esme said

"Well were going for a hunt would you like to come."Alice said

"We would love to."I said

"Great."She grabbed my hand and ran me to the forest.

**Review Review Review Review Reivew it's that really attractive button there the one with green writing the more **


	2. 355

Jpov

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed_

She answered her phone "Hey Nick."She said _who the hell is nick I _thought. "Sure I'll bring home dinner what would you like mountain lion or grizzly and see if the others want any "She said "OK so that's 7,8,9,or 10 mountain lions ok bye love you."She said. I looked confused "Oh we have the biggest coven ever there's Nick,Jane,Danny,Daniel,Franchessica,Annalise,Alec,Demetri,Felix,Samantha,Natalie,Brook,Katie,Marcus, and Joshua."She said "WOW" I said

"Do any of you have powers."I asked

"Yah I can tell the future and I have one hidden power,Bella can hear up to the last 45 conversations you had by looking at you and a hidden power,Rosalie can put up a forcefield around the place she's at,Jane can conflict pain but really it's in your head,Alec can cut off all your senses,Frannchessica can read minds,Annalise attracts animals,Samantha can make your worst nightmare come true,Natalie has telekinesis,Brook can manipulate minds,and Katie has a shield that blocks everyones power but mine and yours."She said

"Wow"I said again only one guy got a power he is lucky."Oh and our mates are."she stopped because we smelt mountain lions we began they have mates,should have expected we found it she drank it dry. "As I was saying my mate is Nick (**An: I know usually in my stories it's Felix but I wanted a change so ) **Bella's is Marcus, Rosalie's is Daniel,Jane's is Danny,and Franchessica's is Felix and Alec doesen't date for his sisters sake."She said Great our Angels are taken.

(**one hour later)**

Bpov

"Demetri,Nick,Alec,Danny,Daniel,Felix,Franny,Sam,Natalie,Brook,Katie,Jane,Marcus were home"I yelled

"Bellarina."Marcus ran down the steps and kissed me. "Now now we have company." I whispered to him "Alice."Nick said from the steps he ran down the steps and scooped her up "Hey we have company put me down" She giggled "Daniel."Rose yelled He came running down the steps and then they were making out so I went and told Brook to manipulate their made them think they were in they could blush they would but then she fixed their thoughts and they got mad at us. "What did I tell you about making out when we have company"Esme said "Sorry Esme."They said

Apov

"Who is this"Nick asked in more of an angry tone "Nick this is the Cullen Coven we met them at our gig."I answred mad at him I ran up the stairs and saw the worst thing ever. THen i called Bella,Rose and Esme through my head for some reason all the girls were connected ."Bella,Rose,Esme code red."I yelled in my head they gasped I ran back down the steps and my eyes turned red not I drank human blood red anger red I ran infront of Nick,Marcus,and Daniel followed by Rosalie and Bella Thier eyes were red too. "You wouldn't dare touch them."We hissed. "Sorry Alice but we don't like them."They said

"Well we should get going."Carlisle said

"Oh ok it was nice meeting you."Esme said

"Bye Alice."Jasper said

"Bye"I said

NEXT MONTH

"Were home."I said

"Do you hear something like moaning."Bella asked

We ran upstairs and kicked down the door in to each of our rooms.

"Nick care to explain."I said

There Nick was fucking some slut.

"Alice"He said

"Is that all you can say for yourself ,in my bed like really Nick do you even have a brain."I said

Bpov

"Marcus who is she"The slut he was making out with said

"I am wondering the same thing about you."I said

Rpov

"What the fuck is going on"I yelled

Some slut was doing a some strip tease and lap dancing.

The three of us came down stairs followed by Nick,Marcus,Daniel,Felix,and Danny?

"DIE DIE DIE."Jane,and Franny yelled from behind them.

"They all cheated."Bella said

We all nodded

"Power connection 355."Alice said

Omg is she serious this is going to be awesome this is when we all use our powers to beat the enemy the thing is Alec had no reason to hurt anyone.

"What did you do to my sisters."Alec yelled

I forgot we were related by venom.

"They all cheated"I stated

"Ah 355"He asked

We all nodded

We got into formation.

Apov(Alice)

" Rosalie,Alec now"I yelled

He numbed thier seneses.

She put up a forcefield so they couldn't escape.

My hidden power was charging

"Bella hidden power multiplier speed circle."I yelled

She began multipying and running super fast even for a vampire.

"Brooke make sure they realize what's happening."

She munipulatated thier looked like they were going threw transormation all over.

"Jane."I said they started screaming

"Katie your shield is up right."I asked she nodded

"Natalie start throwing in anything they gave us."I said there were glass things,lockets,picture frames,wrenches and other tools(Rose likes to work on cars.)

"Anna I thing we need a stampede of deers."I said and she attracted them.

"Alice are you ready for the final blow."Bella asked still keeping her speed.

"Yah.......ice."I said clapping my hands all of us stopped our in the living room was a Nick,Marcus,Daniel,Felix,and Dannysicle

"I like it."Rose said high fiveing me.

I dialed a number on my phone.

"Hello"they said

"Hi Jasper it's Alice."


	3. Moving in

"Hello"I answred

"Hi Jasper it's Alice"She said

"Alice."I said

"Yah."She said

"Are you okay."I asked

"No,we came home from our gig and we heard a noise so we went up was fucking a was making out with some Daniel was watching some girl dance were all cheated on and we have nowhere to live"She said

"What do you mean."I asked

"He used my bed Jasper."She said

"Oh."I said

"Can you wait a minute."I asked

"Mhm."She said

"What's up"Edward asked

"The bastards cheated on Bella,Rosalie,Alice,Jane,and Franchessica."I explained

"They did what now,Im gonna kill them."Emmett and Edward yelled

"The thing is it was in the girls house in thier rooms,so they have no where to live."I said

"Carlisle plllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeee."Emmett begged

"Wait is Esme coming."Carlisle asked

"Let me check."I said

"Alice."I said

"Hmm."She said

"Is Esme coming with you."I asked

"She sure is."She answred

I nodded.

"They can stay here."Carlisle said

"You guys could live here if you want."I told her .

"That would be great thanks Jasper your the greatest."She giggled

"Can you come pick us up."She asked

"Of course we can."

"Thanks,bye."She said hanging up.

"Ok first things first,we have to go pick rooms for them."Carlisle said

"Can Rosalie have the room next to mine."Emmett asked

"Can Bella have the one next to mine."Edward questioned

"Sure why not you all live on seperate floors,why we bought such a big house I will never know,and Jasper I guess you want Alice on your floor correct."Carlisle said

I nodded

"Then it's settled Jane,Franchessica,Annalise,Alec,Demetri,Samantha,Natalie,Brook,Katie,and Joshua can share the first and second floors. Carlisle and Esme get the 3rd,Emmett and Rosalie get the 4th,Edward and Bella the 5th,and Alice and I get the 6th."I said

"We should go design thier rooms and then go pick them up."Edward said

"That's a great idea."Emmett said

"Lets go." I said running up to the 6th floor at full speed.

Epov

"He must really like her"Carlisle said

"I know you know all month he's been thinking about her."I said

"Really"Emmett said

"Yah he hasn't stopped,I think he might love her."I said

Apov

2 hours later.

Ding dong.

I opened the door.

"Hey Jasper."I said

"It's cold in here even for a vampire."He said coming in.

"You'll see why."I said handing all of them snuggies.

"What the hell."Rose yelled

"I like those commercials,I couldn't resist."I giggled

"I'm taking mine with me."Bella said with her one duffle bag

"Is that all your taking."Edward asked her

"All the rest of our clother were worn by the sluts so were only taking our tour clothes."She answred

"Why did you need us to pick you up."Emmett asked

"All our cars were bought for us buy the cheating bastards so."Rose started

"We were prepared for that."Edward said

We looked at them confused.

"Come with us."They said putting down thier snuggies.

I love those things,blankets with sleeves I know we normally can't feel cold but even we feel the cold from my power.

When we walked outside my mouth dropped.

"This is yours."Jasper said standing in front of a yellow porshe.

"No way who ever picked my car is getting a hug."I giggled

"I guess you got lucky Jasper."Emmett said

"You picked this for me."I looked up at nodded.

"Thank you."I said hugging him

Bpov

I walked up to Edward. "Nice car I wish I had a car this nice."I said frowning

"This car might be a volvo just like mine,but look at the license plate."He said

I walked to the back of the silver plate said BELLA.

"No way."I screamed

"This is for you"He said

"Thank you,thank you,thank you"I said kissing his cheek

Rpov

Emmett was covering my eyes.

"Ok what's your favorite color."He asked

"Red."I answred

"Perfect."He said

"And open."He said uncovering my in the drive way was a red M3 BMW.

"This is for me."I asked

"Yah this is for you."He said

"Thank you."I said hugging him then kissing his cheek.

"Your the best ever."I said

10 minutes later.

Apov

When we arrived at thier house my mouth dropped.

"OMG how many floor is this."I asked

"6 and a basement."Jasper answred

"Wow."was all I could get out.

"Where is my room."I asked

"The 6th floor."He answred.

We parked and got opened the front door.

"WOW."I said

"Let me show you your room."Jasper said grabbing my hand and running me up to the 6th floor.

"This is your room."He said opening the door.

Everything was pink and purple.

"Ok whoever designed my room is getting kissed."I said

I turned around and kissed Jasper's lips.

"Thank you."I said

"Your welcome."He said


End file.
